des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design: Park Minjee and Choi Jihoon Lucy Wilson 1701593
Character Design: Park Minjee 박 민지, 23 The 2nd in command to Hwa-Young's leadership of the Underground gifted rebellion group the Jiha. During one of their searches through an old hospital ruin for resources, a small 13 year old Minjee was found amongst the rubble and barely clinging on to her life. Knowing that a Government-run raid for unknown unstable Gifted would eventually find and capture her themselves - they ended the search and immediately took her to the safety of one of their safehouses where she grew up to be a strong captain within the Underground, mainly being in-charge of overseeing various important outings and operations. Minjee battles internally with wanting to improve herself in able to give back to the Underground to repay them in thanks for saving her life, though this causes some harsh and irrational perceptions of herself when making mistakes or not living up to her own expectations. Fortunately with her close relationship with Hwa-Young from a young age she has plenty of reassurance and guidance along side to keep her on track. Being a Captain of the Underground resistance, she is usually very level-headed and a strong figure of the rebellion that people look up to and respect. Though perhaps intimidating at first, she deeply cares about the cause and those around her investing an emotional effort into the fight for her people’s liberation. Physically she is fairly tall and has a muscular-type figure, with her short hair contrasting with her soft yet strong features, and incorporating her tomboyish punky fashion style into her working armour and uniform. ' ' ' ' Choi Jihoon 최 지훈, 29 ' ' Leader of the division of the Sinbi Jeongbu (Mystic Government) that oversees and controls the operations of the Gifted Schools. This role entails everything from ensuring the capturing and transferring of new unstable gifted runs smoothly, keeping the curriculum updated to maximise their potential and managing staff to make sure performance is at the utmost of their capabilities - keeping the students in in alignment with the rules and systems set in place, and informing higher ups of any suspicious activity or unwarranted group gatherings and individuality. To then finally seeing the transport of graduated Gifted to their specific locations where they will help rebuild their destroyed country. As being the head of this government subset is a heavy task, Jihoon often acts out in bursts of rage and anger within the presence of his workers - installing a widespread fear amongst them, keeping them too timid to really confront them themselves when faced with mistreatment or abuse, which happens frequently within different parts of the corrupt government at all levels. He inherited the job from his father, who was a well respected man by most citizens within the country however one Underground attack-and-rescue mission on a government-led raid of a nearby village for unstable Gifted which Mr.Choi Senior was making a public appearance at went wrong, leading to his unfortunate death which was then quickly broadcast nationwide, and was the first time Jihoon was informed of his father’s killing, leading to a burning hatred and desire for revenge against the Underground. Jihoon takes it upon himself to form a secret and most likely illegal undercover ops squad tasking them with taking down the heads of the Underground, to give them a large upper hand with the rebellion dissipating as they have no sense of strong leadership and hope to guide them. Physically Jihoon has a tall and slender figure, usually presenting himself in a smart business-wear attire. However post one of his regularly occurring fits of anger - will end up in his more signature look - dishevelled hair, wrinkled suit with tie half pulled off, red faced and classic vein bursting at temple and additional debris of whatever items he has previously smashed across the wall littered across him.